Fright Night
by King Of Anime
Summary: After a dare Kim, Ron, and six other friends explore a haunted house. After leaving strange things start to occur...[COMPLETE].
1. Sleepover

Here is a great story for all those horror mystery people. Please enjoy and review! KingOAnime

Fright Night- chapter one- Sleepover.

Lightning light up the dark sky as the eight teenagers huddled together in fear after the end credits of **Monster Mayhem**.

Kim Possible had organized this sleepover since it was October, Friday the thirteenth and it was a full moon outside; at least as far as she knew. The rain pelted the windows of the Possible house.

"That was the best!" Ron cried out as Felix, Josh, and Brick joined him in cheering.

"That was terrifying," Bonnie complained; Tara and Monique had to agree.

Kim just watched the events unfold as she smiled at her friends. They were all seniors now; except for Brick. Bonnie Rockwaller decided to patch things up with Kim and soon the two of them were the best of friends. Ron and Kim's relationship has been growing each day; with no sign of stopping.

Even though this sleepover was inter-gender some rules applied: No extreme physical touch; kissing and cuddling were allowed, and when it came time to fall asleep the men would move upstairs with Mr. Possible while the girls stayed downstairs with Mrs. Possible.

* * *

It was only nine and lights out was at exactly midnight so Ron decided that it was time for scary stories. Each couple paired together under one sleeping bag and held each other close for maximum comfort.

Each person told normal stories of ghosts and phantoms; each one better than the last, but when it was Ron's turn he grinned and cleared his throat.

"Those stories were interesting, but mine will be the scariest because the story I am about to tell you is absolutely true."

Josh held Tara close as Bonnie had to hold an already terrified Brick.

"A hundred years ago a new arrived at Middleton; they were the Morris's. The family consisted of Mr. and Mrs. Morris, their two sons Henry and Thomas, and their seven year old daughter Victoria. The family was very wealthy so they moved into a large mansion on the outskirts of town."

Ron's voice seemed scratchy and eerie to Kim. She actually began to move next to Monique and Felix; he continued.

"Some townspeople wondered why they built a house so far away from town, but they didn't dwell on it for too long. The Morris family needed workers and servants so they paid anyone who was willing to work for them. Soon dozens of maids, butlers, and gardeners clattered the halls of the mansion, but soon after just five months strange thing began to happen."

"Is this a story or a history lesson?" asked Bonnie who didn't seem impressed.

"SHHHHHHH!!!" everyone else said as they all turn back to Ron with curiosity; he smiled and went on.

"People began disappearing and all of them worked in the Morris mansion. The police did countless searches, but no evidence could prove that the Morris' were responsible; until; two teenagers took the law into their own hands." Ron stood up suddenly and paced around the room still telling the story, "The two teens were childhood friends and both of their parents worked at the Morris mansion and they all disappeared too. They were positive that something was going on and they had to prove it."

Bonnie let out a slight yawn which broke Ron's concentration for a second, but he soon recovered.

"The two teens searched the premises, but couldn't find anything so they decided to sneak into the house. Crawling in through an open window they quietly looked around hoping that they wouldn't be caught; then one of them found a hidden stairway behind the bookcase. The two of them went down where they came face to face with a grisly sight. Corpses strewn the ground, knives and cleavers hung from the ceiling. This was a torture chamber, but the reasons came when they went back up. As they closed the bookcase they could see the entire Morris family in the dining room eating chunks of red meat. The bad part was that the centerpiece of the table was a human head. This was all the evidence that they needed and as soon as they left the mansion they reported to the police."

The story was reaching its climax and everyone, even Bonnie, sat quietly and listened.

"The police surrounded the grounds and forcibly entered the mansion. The teenagers showed them the torture chamber and what they did; one of the officers had found the Morris'. They were al found hung in the attic; the final victim of their cruel game, or was it?"

Everyone held onto each other prepared for the worst.

"The incident was so grisly that the authorities never reported it and soon it was a well kept secret. Five years after the Morris Massacre a new family moved into the abandoned house. They were newlyweds and had not heard the story of the house. Soon they began to hear noises and see things after only a few weeks. They thought it was their imagination, but soon after just a month in that house they went missing. They were found a few days later in a ravine not too far away and it was dismissed as an unsolved murder. Soon a new family came; they would all commit suicide, the next one was murdered by the father and then he killed himself; altogether twelve families died or disappeared after staying in that house. To this day the people of Middleton are unaware of the danger that they leave unchecked and soon more people will die because of the…Morris … Curse!!!" He ended with dramatic flair and received a loud applause. He bowed and then was tackled by Kim who hugged him vigorously.

"Wow Ron that sure was scary; is it really true?" asked Monique.

"Yes it is I have a viable source; in fact I have two.

"Who?" asked Josh.

"Remember the two teenagers that uncovered the plot?" They all nodded, "Well guess what their names were."

No one answered and they all shrugged their shoulders.

"Billy Stoppable and Jenny Possible."

"You mean our great-grandparents were the two teens that stopped the Morris'?" asked Kim.

"Yep you can ask Mr. Dr. P when he comes down; I asked my mom who told me how great-grandpa told her."

"At least it didn't have any monkeys in it," joked Bonnie.

"I don't know if I believe that story Ron," Brick said, "Sounds like a lot of hoopla to me."

Ron suddenly grinned from ear to ear and looked at Brick, "Well the mansion is only an hour's drive away from here so how about we make a little wager."

"What did you have in mind?" he asked curiously.

"Come with me to the mansion and stay in it till midnight tomorrow."

Brick thought about it and smiled, "Alright and I'll prove to you that the Morris Curse is just a myth."

"Hey! What about us?" asked Tara motioning to everyone else.

"Yeah we want in on it too," replied Felix.

"Okay then how about we meet here at nine-thirty and Brick, bring a second pair of under wear so you don't have any accidents," he snickered.

"Don't worry; it'll be you who's sorry," Brick replied defiantly.

"Uh-oh look out Kim the two knuckle heads are at it again," said Bonnie rolling her eyes. Brick and Ron have always tried to one up on each other and this was no different.

"Alright tomorrow we head to Morris Manor!"

* * *

The moonlight hone down as the group piled into their cars and made their way to the forest where the mansion lay. No one told their parents so they hoped that no one would notice them missing.

After an hour of driving they arrived at the huge Iron Gate that blocked the entrance to the manor. The boys all got out and together they pulled the gate open.

It made a loud groaning sound which sent shivers up everyone's spines, but undeterred they continued to the mansion.

Ron was the first to reach the front door; it had been abandoned for decades so no one bothered to change the locks. Ron turned the knob and the creaky door swung open. Everyone slowly entered and cautiously looked around.

Ron found two candelabras on the table nearby and some matches. After lighting them they got a better look at the inside.

The mansion looked more like a castle from inside; a long staircase lay in front of them. Statues of griffons and gargoyles with grotesque faces gave them chills.

"Alright how about we split up we'll se more of the mansion that way," Ron suggested.

Everyone else didn't like the idea, but some thought it would be better than staying with Ron since he seemed to be the only one enjoying this. After a few moments of discussion they agreed and paired up by couple; not surprisingly.

Ron and Kim went to the kitchen, Bonnie and Brick made their way to the second floor, Felix and Monique proceeded to the ballroom, and Josh and Tara climbed the stairs as well.

* * *

Bonnie and Brick didn't much care for this place, but it did do one thing for them; peace and quiet. They walked down the halls till they reached a large room that looked to be a guest room complete with a queen size bed.

The two teenagers made their way to the bed after locking the door behind them and began a massive make out session.

* * *

Ron however was more interested in the house than in Kim which kind of upset her. She tapped him on the shoulder and gave him a mean look.

"I'm sorry KP, but this is the first time that I've been in a haunted mansion," he said seeing what she was upset about.

"I admire that Ron, but still we can't just find an old couch to sit on and just cuddle?" she cooed.

"Can we at least see the torture chamber first please?" he begged giving his own puppy dog pout.

Kim gave in, "Alright, but after this you owe me some major love time."

* * *

Meanwhile Tara and Josh were inspecting another part of the second floor. They looked into countless bedrooms and even a nursery, but then they saw a really cool room. The room had to be the library because the walls were nothing, but rows and rows of books.

Tara pulled one down and briefly looked through it contents; it was very dusty and old.

Then Josh noticed a book lying on a table. He looked at it closely and could see that this book was not only old, but valuable. Jewels and gold surrounded the cover and from the feel of it it was wrapped in leather.

He called Tara over and showed her the book. She looked at it title: NECROMANCE AVILIA SECROMIE.

"What does that mean?" asked Tara.

"I have no idea," Josh replied as he flipped through the pages he decided to read a bit of it, "SALVE ALECROTO MASIMA TOMATA ALANITA HIATA YATOA YATOA YATOA."

Suddenly the candles they were holding began to flicker out and a clod air rushed around them. Tara held Josh and both of them ran out still holding the book.

* * *

Felix and Monique were gazing at the china and the silver ware. Felix saw a glint in his girlfriend's eye.

"Oh no you don't," he warned.

"What?!" she asked defensively.

"You want to take some of this stuff with you," he replied.

"I do not! Can't a woman just enjoy the beauty of kitchenware?"

"Only if they look," he warned again.

"I swear sometimes you can be so distrust worthy."

Then a loud crash was heard from behind them. They jumped and looked around for the noise, but were relived when they saw that it was only a dish that fell off the table.

"Phew! For a second there I thought we were hearing ghosts," laughed Felix.

Monique tried to laugh, but she soon screamed when she saw a dark figure hovering over her boyfriend.

* * *

At the same time Bonnie and Brick were getting frisky and were already half naked. Bonnie was about to remove her undergarments when she heard foot steps from the hall. They froze thinking it was Josh and Tara looking for them and soon they heard a knock.

Bonnie grabbed Brick's jacket and opened the door just a crack to let her head out.

"What!!" she said irate, but was confused when there was no one there.

"Who was it?" Brick asked as she closed the door.

"No one; I guess it was our imagination."

"Then get over here you minx," he beckoned.

Bonnie made her way back to his arms and they were at it again, but then the knock came again. This time Brick got up and opened the door not bothering to cover up.

Once again the hall way was empty. He slammed the door and went back to Bonnie who was licking her lips.

As soon as he got to the bed the knocking started again, but this time they just ignored it. Then they heard Josh and Tara's frantic voices coming from the door. They quickly opened it and saw the almost white faces of the two teens, but it wasn't the incident at the library; it was seeing the other two in underwear.

"What's wrong?" asked Bonnie seeing the fear in Tara's eyes.

"The candles were blown out and Josh and I were hearing sounds and… and we just ran looking for you," she was in a panic.

Josh wasn't so frightened, but admitted that the wind startled him.

"We should get out of here," said Bonnie. After everyone was dressed they left the room and made their way downstairs.

Along the way they ran into Felix and Monique who were worked up as well.

"What's wrong with you two?" asked Brick.

"Something tried to attack us in the dining room," Monique replied.

"Yeah she screamed and when I turned around a black figure was hovering over me; it nearly knocked me out of my wheelchair," Felix added.

"I think it's time to go we need to find Ron and Kim; just then they came running at the group and started screaming, "RUN RUN RUN!!!"

No one hesitated and soon all eight of them were out the door, in the cars, and speeding home.

* * *

When everyone calmed down they each told their own story, Josh and Tara told of the wind and the book they found; that they still had. Felix and Monique talked about the dish falling and the black figure; and Bonnie and Brick talked about the mysterious knocking after hearing that Josh and Tara didn't knock the first two times.

Kim and Ron were the only ones with a story.

"Ron and I had found the secret staircase that led to this dark and damp chamber that smelled terrible," Kim explained.

"Then we saw what looked to be a child, but we thought it was our minds playing tricks on us," Ron continued.

"That was until the figure talk in a small female voice, but what it said is what made us run," said Kim, "It said it was hungry and after remembering the story we didn't wait to see what it ate."

"That was too real for me," said Ron, "I never want to go there again."

"I guess that place really is haunted," stated Bonnie

"At least they can't get us anymore; as long as we stay away from that mansion," said Felix.

"I'm tired so let's head home and never speak of this again okay?" asked Tara.

Everyone nodded and drove to their separate homes hoping to forget the fear of that place; if only they knew of what really was going on. Cont…

* * *

Well that was a fine first chapter to a great story; I'm getting in the Halloween mood. Please review!!! KingOAnime 


	2. Blood

Please Review!!! KingOAnime

Fright Night- chapter two- Blood

Sunday was uneventful for the group, but things started to get hairy when Monday came up.

School started as usual; Brick was at Upperton Community College, Kim, Ron, Bonnie, and Tara had an early cheerleading practice.

After they were done they walked down the deserted halls of Middleton High. They were excused for half of their class so they didn't mind walking slowly.

Bonnie turned the corner waving goodbye since she had a different class than the others. Tara and Ron had Biology, while Kim had American History. Both classrooms were next to each other so they walked together, but they needed to go to their lockers first.

Once they had their books the trio started to walk to class, but something up ahead stopped them.

The figure of a woman came up on the other side of the hall. She seemed to look at them, but just kept walking till she was out of sight.

"Who was that?" asked Kim.

"Do you think it was Mrs. Peterson?" replied Ron.

Mrs. Peterson was the schools librarian and the school's downside. She made Mr. Barkin look like a bunny. She would usually stalk the halls looking for students who were skipping class and report them. The reason it looked like her was because she dressed in old fashioned clothes from the 1800s.

"I couldn't see her face, but she's the only one who wears clothes like that." said Tara.

"She's probably on the prowl for her next victim," joked Ron.

"Do you think she has the brains to remember that we're excused?" asked Tara.

"The only thing in her head is Shakespeare and Orwell," laughed Ron.

"Let's go see if she got the message," said Kim as they jogged to reach her, but when they turned the corner no one was there.

"She sure is fast for an old lady," said Ron.

As they continued on they spotted the woman again, but this time they could see that it wasn't Mrs. Peterson; they had never met this woman before.

Then as soon as they saw her she vanished!!

"I think we should be getting to our class," suggested Kim.

Tara and Ron followed, but Ron stopped and began to point at Tara.

Tara looked down and saw that her hand was bloodstained.

"What did you touch?" asked Ron; a little shocked.

"I didn't touch anything," she protested.

"It's alright," Kim said calmly, "We'll just wash it off and that will be the end of it."

Luckily there was a bathroom close by and Tara quickly walked in, washed her hand clean, dried off, and left. She smiled at Kim and Ron, but both of them gave her a strange look.

The blood was once again on her hand and she had no idea how it came back.

Kim decided to go with her and together they washed Tara's hands clean as clean could be. When they got out however; Ron looked at them in fear.

Kim and Tara looked at each other to reveal that both of their faces had blood splattered on it. Screaming they ran back inside, with Ron following, but stopped when the mirrors revealed a message on it; also in blood.

_YOUR TIME HAS COME!!!_

That was all it said, but when they looked at their hands and faces again the blood had disappeared. Kim turned to look at the message again, but it too had mysteriously vanished.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ron demanded.

"I have no clue, but we need to get the group together," Kim replied as they ran for their class hoping to not encounter any more messages or strange ladies.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and the entire group got together by the filed to talk in private. 

"Guys, something is seriously wrong here," Ron said.

"Sure it isn't you?" Bonnie smirked.

"We're being serious Bon Bon; someone or something is stalking us."

"We had messages in blood, disappearing woman, and…and…AHHH!! I'm so ticked off," Kim gritted her teeth.

"I bet someone's playing a prank on us," suggested Tara, "Maybe our parents knew about us going to that house and they're trying to scare us to teach us a lesson."

"That could be or the curse of the Morris' is actually real," Felix speculated.

"Come on Felix," Monique said, "Everyone knows that there are no such things as ghosts."

"Then what about all the things we experienced at the mansion: the winds, the dark figures, the knocking; we all heard or saw something," Ron protested.

"I am just unwilling to believe that a family of crazed cannibals are now haunting us; I mean what did we ever do to them?" Felix asked.

"Well I don't know; we didn't take anything or something like that," Ron replied.

Tara's eyes grew big, "Uh guys? I think I know why they're attacking."

"Wait a minute," Josh realized, "I know too; when she and I were exploring the library we found a really old book. It was in a strange writing and we could barely read it; then the strange things started to happen and in a panic we ran out with the book; Tara still has it!"

"That could explain it!" Ron explained, "When something is taken from a ghost's surroundings sometimes it will haunt you until the item is returned; Tara where is the book now?"

"At my house," she replied.

"We need to get to Tara's house and return that book on the double."

Just as he finished a strange fog began to roll in out of nowhere. It was incredibly thick; you couldn't see two feet in front of you.

All seven teenagers were separated and couldn't seem to find one another.

"Ron!" Kim called out.

"KP!" Ron replied, glad to hear her voice.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine; where are you?"

"I don't exactly know, but keep talking; I'll follow your voice."

Ron continued to listen to Kim's sweet sounds until he found her hands and grasped them tightly.

"Found you," he said kissing her.

"Let's just try and find the others," Kim suggested as they began calling out; not letting go of each other.

Soon they heard another voice calling wildly.

"Bonnie, is that you?" Ron asked.

"No it's Mary Poppins; of course it's me; now keep talking so I can ring your scrawny little neck," she replied sarcastically. They soon got a hold of her and continued the search.

They could hear Josh wailing as loud as he could.

"HELLO!!!???"

"We're right here Josh; you don't need to scream!" Bonnie scolded.

"That's weird; I've been yelling like that for a while now; who could you not hear that until now?"

"This is some strange fog," Ron gulped.

"We need to find everyone else so we can work together," Kim said as they got a hold of Joshes arm.

Suddenly they heard a terrible scream, which caused them to whip around in all directions; trying to find the source.

"That sounds like Tara!" Josh suddenly realized breaking Kim's grip and running back into the fog.

"Josh wait!!" yelled Ron, but al went silent again.

"Great, this is just great! Now what do we do?" Bonnie demanded.

"We keep going," Kim stated.

As they tried to find the rest of their friends the fog began to dissipate. They could see Josh and Monique a few feet away, but Felix was face down on the ground.

Everyone rushed to his side and propped him up.

"Felix…Felix…" Ron called out shaking him a little.

"Wait, where's Tara?" asked Monique. Everyone scanned the field, but she had disappeared.

Suddenly Felix began to shake as he broke out of Monique's arms and began crawling away from them muttering in fear.

"S…Stay away from me!" he begged.

"Felix, what's wrong?" Monique asked offering a hand, but Felix continued to back away.

"Don't come near me!" his voice was filled with absolute terror and he dug his hands into the ground to keep moving.

He couldn't move very fast without his wheelchair, but that didn't seem to matter to him. Then he collapsed and grew still.

No one knew if it was from exhaustion or something else. They immediately called the police and waited for them. They tried to revive him, but he seemed to be completely unconcious.

Josh had gone a ways out to look for Tara still, but soon came running back in full sprint.

"Guys I found something!"

He opened his closed palm and revealed a small gold pocket watch.

"Is it one of the student's?" asked Bonnie.

Josh slowly shook his head and flipped it over; on the back was an engraved name: _PROPERTY OF MR. ALBERT S. MORRIS._

"Ron, was that the name of that Morris guy in the story?" Josh asked timidly.

Ron could only respond with a slight nod. Cont…

* * *

Thank you to all who have given time to read this; please review!! KingOAnime 


	3. She Got Him

Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far and I hope you continue to read. Please Review!! KingOAnime

Fright Night- chapter three- _She Got Him_

Felix was immediately rushed to the hospital. Ron and the others were excused from class to be with him; and Brick left college early to see what was going on.

Mrs. Possible happened to be on duty and thoroughly examined Felix.

The others sat in the waiting room hoping that their friend was alright. Kim and Ron sat silently comforting Monique; while Josh and Bonnie brought Brick up to speed on what happened. After an hour Mrs. Possible approached them.

"He's alive, but I'm afraid he is in a coma; there is nothing I can do so far."

Monique buried her head in her hands and sobbed loudly as Bonnie placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't explain it his organs are functioning, but his brain is no longer giving off any electrical impulses. He's alive, but he doesn't seem to have a mind; it's like he's an empty shell," Mrs. Possible concluded, "Kim, Ron I would like to speak with you both in private please?"

The two nodded and followed her to her office feeling as guilty as criminals.

"Alright I want to know the truth; the medics on scene reported that you said he felt ill and while horsing around he suddenly collapsed? I can see it in your eyes that you really know what happened; and where is Tara Josh is here, but she isn't?"

Ron and Kim cracked and told her everything from the story, to the mansion visit, to the sightings and the blood.

"So you're telling me that a family of ghost are haunting you because you stole a book from them when you snuck out of your houses to see if the Morris mansion was really haunted?" she asked; Kim and Ron nodded, "Well do you know how to stop them yet?"

The two teenagers gave her a disbelieving look.

"What?" she asked confused.

"We thought you wouldn't believe us," said Kim.

"Well of course I believe you Kimmie. You've been sucked into television shows, had your mind switched with Ron's, fought mad scientists bent on taking over the world; and I wouldn't believe in ghosts? I trust you Kimmie and even though I don't like this already; you have my support, but please be careful."

Kim hugged her mom tightly saying, "Thank You Thank You Thank You!!!" over and over.

Ron and Kim left her office and told their friends what happened.

"You have a pretty cool mom Kim," said Josh.

"I think it's time we got that book," Bonnie reminded them and together they all left for Tara's house.

* * *

Luckily for the teenagers Tara's parents weren't back home from work; Josh found the spare key in the planter. Tara secretly told him so that he could visit her at night or something like that.

They all went into her room and found the book lying on her desk. Kim and the others examined it while Josh stayed back; he's had enough of that book already.

"What language is it in?" asked Bonnie.

"I've never seen this kind of writing before," replied Kim, "But Wade might. She whips out her Kimmunicator and dials Wade.

"Hey Kim what's up?"

"No time Wade I need you to see if you can translate this book," she scanned the book for him to process. He remained silent for several seconds as everyone waited. Then he got it.

"It's written in an ancient Celtic text that dates back to the twelve century; this book is supposedly a necromancer's handbook."

"A necro-what?" asked Monique.

"Necromancers were wizards who had the power to bring back the dead," Ron answered, "They had the powers _over_ the dead."

"Wade could someone have brought anyone back by speaking this?" questioned Kim.

"Yeah anyone could read this aloud and bring back the dead."

"Did you and Tara ever read this aloud?" asked Brick.

"Tara read a few words here and there, but that couldn't have been enough to bring back ghosts."

"Well it did and now thanks to your girlfriend we're all dead!"

"Hey at least I wasn't screwing mine in someone else's house!!"

"HEY!!!" Kim yelled, "Calm down; fighting will get us nowhere."

Brick huffed and stormed out of the room; Bonnie quickly followed. Let him cool down a bit he'll come around; now we need to find out if this book can help us," said Ron.

* * *

Brick forcibly opened the front door muttering under his breath; Bonnie put her hands on his shoulders and slowly massaged them. His breathing slowed and he loosened up.

"I'm sorry Bon Bon I just can't believe this is happening; seeing Felix it made me mad."

"It's Josh you should apologize to; it's not like he and Tara knew that that book was cursed," Bonnie spoke softly still massaging him.

"Well I'll go say I'm sorry," but before they could move they heard footsteps walking towards them.

Several yards away a figure looked at them; both teens recognized her immediately.

"Tara?" they both said. She continued to look at them, but Bonnie soon saw something.

"Look at her eyes," she said pointing at them.

Tara's eyes were pure white and seemed to glow; she gave them a wicked looking smile and the fog descended upon them.

Bonnie and Brick held onto each other and tried screaming for their friends, but no help came.

Then a clearing in the fog appeared and Tara was there waiting.

Brick had had enough, "Bonnie try and get to the house; I'll distract her."

"What!? How!?" she asked skeptical.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to lose you too," he suddenly gave her a strong kiss which made Bonnie feel secure and yet at the same time she was afraid.

He ran straight at Tara; using his football skills to the max. Then the two of them disappeared in the fog and Bonnie was left alone.

She called out for anyone to help her and fumbled around trying to find the house, but it seemed that she was the only person within a hundred miles.

Then the clearing appeared again and Bonnie could see Brick and Tara, but when she saw what had happened she screamed and fainted.

* * *

Meanwhile the others waited as patiently as possible for Wade to finish translating the book. He was already feeling uneasy, but them staring at him; even if it was through a screen made him stop.

"Before I go any further I need to know what's going on; I don't like this at all."

Kim huffed and gave in, "Alright I'll give you the short version: We snuck into a haunted house last weekend and found that book, which Tara read from bringing back a family of crazed ghosts that are hunting us. Felix is in the hospital in a coma and Tara has gone missing; we need you to find a way to stop them now!" she finished which satisfied Wade and continued typing.

A few moments later he had finished the translation, "There is a way to trap the ghosts and stop them, but it requires you to perform a ritual; and it has to be where the ghosts manifested first."

"I guess we're going back to the mansion," Kim said, "Do we need any ingredients?"

"Only some chalk and four candles; the ritual is relatively simple; you perform the ritual, ghost are trapped in holy circle, then you simple lock them on a bottle or a jar or anything else that has a tight lid."

"Well let's go get Bonnie and…"

"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"

A loud scream came from outside; it was Bonnie. Everyone rushed as fast as possible and when they saw Bonnie she was on the ground unconscious. Monique held her up hoping she wasn't like Felix; and was relived when she opened her eyes.

She gave them a look of fear and terror which they had never seen before.

Ron looked around and said, "Where's Brick?"

"She got him," Bonnie whispered.

""Huh?" everyone replied.

"Sh…She got him; Tara got Brick!!"

"You mean you saw Tara?" Josh asked.

"Yes, but it wasn't her; those eyes so white and her smile, pure evil."

"What did you see?" asked Kim.

"Brick and Tara were ki…kissing and when he turned towards me he had those same white eyes; he gave me the same wicked smile and disappeared."

Bonnie slowly slipped back into unconsciousness as Monique continued to hold her.

"They're trying to get us all; and they already have two of us," said Ron.

Then Kim's Kimmunicator beeped and Wade showed up on screen, "Kim your mom just called Felix has gone missing from the hospital!"

Kim looked at Ron, "Make that three…" T o be continued.

* * *

Short chapter, but the next one will be longer and spookier; hope everyone had a good Halloween!!! Please review!! KingOAnime. 


	4. A Big Problem

Thank You for all the reviews Please enjoy! KingOAnime

Fright Night- chapter four- A Big Problem

After grabbing the magic book everyone piled into Brick's car and headed for Morris Manor. Bonnie drove since this was her boyfriend's car regardless of the shock she suffered earlier.

Ron and Kim held hands hoping that they could stop this before more people got hurt. Kim quickly called her mom to see what exactly happened.

"I was checking the other patients I had at the time; I was gone for only a few minutes and when I returned he was gone. No security or nurses saw him; he couldn't have gone far since he can't use his legs," Dr. Possible said.

"Well stop this Mom, but for now you need to worry about your own patients and we'll worry about this."

"Please be careful," she replied and hung up.

"So what's the plan?" asked Monique.

"We go in, perform the ritual, and trap the ghosts," Ron said proudly.

"What if we run into resistance?" asked Bonnie.

Ron thought and then said, "I got nothing."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Kim said.

The car stopped outside the main gate as the group approached the large gothic looking mansion. It felt like a bad dream that had become reality, but unchanging they all entered.

* * *

Everyone stayed clumped together afraid to move, but then the sound of music could be heard. It rang out and echoed loudly; it was an organ. Ron knew where the organ was located and still in a tightly knitted group they all followed the haunting melody.

Inside the ballroom stood three figures, which turned and gave them all evil grins.

It was Brick, Tara, and Felix who were all dressed in old fashioned clothing. Their eyes still that pure white color. Monique started to tremble, but Kim held her hand reassuringly to help her.

"Welcome to our mansion," bowed Brick.

"And thank you for giving us these wonderful bodies," continued Tara caressing Brick's cheek.

"Now we need two more of you so that my brother and sister can have a body; the rest we'll eat," Felix said standing up from the organ.

"Being possessed must give them stronger bodies since Felix's body can walk," concluded Kim.

"They're possessed?" Ron asked which sported looks from everyone else.

"You didn't know that?" asked Josh.

"Should I have?"

"We'll it was pretty obvious; we thought everyone knew that's why we didn't discuss it," Kim said.

"Could we get on with it," Bonnie said impatiently, "I want to kick some serious ghost butt!!"

Tara and Brick began to chuckle, "You are very amusing; we'll allow you to pick one boy and one girl to use as a host for my children." Brick said.

"Huddle," Ron said.

Everyone huddled together while the three ghosts waited.

"Anyone got any plans?" asked Bonnie.

Ron suddenly smile and grinned at them, "I've got one and I need Josh to help me."

Josh nodded and waited for Ron to reveal it, but Ron gave him a look and suddenly.

"I apologize in advance for this everyone. Hey you guys must be pretty stupid; I mean look at Tara's face she makes toilets look like works of art. Her face is repulsive, but don't worry at least you're not a beef head like Brick. He's got nothing but rocks for brains, but I guess that's why you chose him huh Mr. Morris? Come on Josh don't you agree?"

Josh saw the twinkle in his eye and soon caught on, "Oh yeah, but I mean look at who they are the Morris'? Please they were nothing but a family of lunatics."

This soon angered the possessed teenagers and with a mighty roar they all headed for the two boys.

"Run!," Ron called out as he and Josh ran out of the room with Tara, Felix, and Brick close behind; leaving the three girls alone.

"What was that all about?" asked a dumbfounded Bonnie.

"Don't you get it? They left us alone now we can set up the ritual and stop the ghosts; quickly let's get ready."

Monique handed out the equipment as the girls worked fast to finish the preparations while Josh and Ron kept the ghosts busy.

They used white chalk to draw a series of circles with ancient Celtic symbols and letters on them as described in the book. After that they placed candles around the circle and lit them all up.

"Now what?" asked Monique.

"We hold hands and chant the words," said Kim.

"Do we have to?" frowned Bonnie; who wasn't too fond of holding hands with other girls.

"Unless you want your boyfriend to be possessed by a ghost forever," Monique pointed out.

Bonnie reluctantly grabbed Kim's and Monique's hands and as a group they began to chant.

* * *

Meanwhile Ron and Josh were still playing cat and Mouse with the ghosts. Ron looked back to see them frantically running at him with rage and anger.

"Whatever you do don't look back," Ron called to Josh.

Of course he looked back; seeing his girlfriend chase him made him feel strange. If she weren't possessed this could be a really fun game, but right now he was running for his life.

The two did a series of twists and turns hoping to lose their pursuers in the maze of hallways and rooms.

After doing this for several minutes Ron glanced behind to find that no one was behind them.

"Hey we lost them," Ron smiled at Josh, but both of them stopped dead in their tracks when the ghosts appeared in front of them.

"We know this house much better than you," smirked Tara.

They all grabbed Ron and Josh who struggled, but couldn't break free due to their enhanced strength.

They two teenagers flailed about and fought to break free, but to no avail.

"Now my children can live again and we shall start a new era of death!" cried out Brick. Then two white orbs appeared and closed in on Josh and Ron.

Ron made a split second decision, "Josh I apologize again for this," and he kicked Tara in the gut.

Tara let go of Ron's arm and he then elbowed Brick in the chest and then delivered a second elbow to the back of the head. Felix let go of Josh and ran at Ron, who caught him and threw him into a table.

"Get out of here Josh, "Ron said as the three attackers staggered to get up.

"I can't leave you with these three," replied Josh.

"I'll be fine you need to see if the girls need any help; now go!!"

Josh relented and ran out of the room as Ron found himself surrounded.

He only smiled and said, "Booyah…"

* * *

Kim and the others continued to chant, "OMA KATO YEALIU OMA KATO YEALIU"

Their chants got louder and more energetic each time they said it and after saying it dozens of times the circle they surrounded suddenly lit up.

Josh ran into the room to see this bright light illuminate the entire room. He raised his hand to shield his eyes.

Suddenly Josh made out several flying orbs being sucked into the circle; he guessed it was the ghosts. He watched as they spiraled into the center of the circle. Then something went wrong the orbs seemed to be trying to break out of the circle and all of a sudden the entire place exploded and everyone was thrown back.

The room fell silent as Josh began to stir. He groaned in pain, but was relatively unharmed. He scanned the room and saw Kim, Monique, and Bonnie unconscious on the floor.

He rushed over to each of them to see if they were all right. Much to his happiness all three began to sit up.

Bonnie shook the cobwebs out of her hair and moaned, "What happened?"

"Something went wrong during the ritual," replied Josh.

"Kim, are you alright?" asked Monique, but Kim remained silent, "Kim?" she repeated.

Still Kim stayed silent. Josh walked over to her and helped her up, but was suddenly picked up and thrown into Bonnie and Monique.

They all stumbled to stand up and saw Kim looking at them with black eyes. She chuckled and soon charged at them, but instead of attacking them she rushed past them and broke through a window.

"What the heck was that?!" asked Bonnie.

"What's gotten into Kim?" Monique questioned.

"Exactly," Josh replied.

Grabbing Kim's kimmunicator he phoned Wade and informed them of their situation.

"Oh No, this is bad," he said.

"How bad is it?" Josh asked.

"Super bad, Kim's been possessed by all of the spirits."

"So can't we just perform another ritual and get them out?"

"It won't work, ghosts are only meant to fit into one host, but when two or more enter the same person they combine and become an almost mutated ghost with unknown powers."

"Great so how do we stop it?"

"I don't know the book never mentioned something like this happening before, so I don't have a solution, but I think someone might."

"Who?" asked Josh.

"There is a man who lives at the edge of Middleton; some people call him crazy, but he is an expert in exorcisms and malevolent spirits. You need to see him and ask him about this; quickly. Who knows what kind of damage this thing can do inside Kim."

"Where's Ron?" asked Monique.

Josh realizing that Ron was left with three possessed people quickly runs to where he left him; with Bonnie and Monique quickly behind.

* * *

When they got there Ron's body lay unconscious on the floor with the other three.

All of them were in the same state that Felix was in earlier.

"What do we do about them?" asked Bonnie, "We can't just leave them here."

"I've been researching this and I've discovered that when a soul has entered a human body it pushes aside the human's spirit and mind so it can have full control. When the ghost is forced out it leaves the mind as it was; shut off. The only way to bring them back to consciousness is to stimulate the brain's nerves by giving the person a jolt of pleasure which will jumpstart the brain into functioning again."

"English?" asked Josh.

"Kiss them," he replied.

"How will kissing them bring them back?" asked Bonnie who blushed a little.

"The kiss is one of pleasure; especially if it's with a loved one so that should give the mind the jolt it needs to start working again."

"Alright; I'll try," Josh declares as he leans down and gently plants a kiss on Tara's lips. Immediately her eyes shot open and she wrapped her arms around Josh's neck and deepened the kiss; which caught him off guard.

Seeing this Bonnie and Monique kissed Brick and Felix who also woke up. The only one left was Ron.

"Who kisses him?" asked Bonnie.

"I guess it has to be one of us," concluded Josh.

Tara and the others looked at them with confusion until they were brought back to speed.

"So you need to kiss Ron to wake him up," said Brick.

"I say the girls decide," Felix said.

The girls looked at each other and finally rock-paper-scissored it until Tara was left with the task. She looked embarrassed about it, but couldn't leave Ron an unconscious heap on the floor.

She slowly leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, but he didn't wake up.

She looked at Wade who replied, "It has to be a real kiss; not a peck."

Much to her dismay and regret she leaned down and placed a steady kiss on Ron's lips; which made Josh boil inside, but he realized it had to be done if they were going save Kim.

Ron's eyes shot open and seeing Tara kissing him made him jump. After he calmed down he was informed of why she kissed him and as he looked at her she turned away to hide her red cheeks.

"We need to find this ghost expert before Kim or anyone else gets hurt," Ron stated.

"As long as you kiss Kim," Josh demanded which caused everyone to laugh; even Tara. To Be Continued…

* * *

The next chapter will be coming soon; Please Review!! KingOAnime 


	5. Freeing Her

Now things heat up! Please Enjoy!! KingOAnime

Fright Night- chapter five- Freeing Her

Ron and the others quickly stopped by the hospital to get Felix's wheelchair before they went to see this ghost expert. Luckily Mrs. Possible was too busy to notice them.

They used Wade's directions to go down a dirt path that led deep into the forest. After a while they came upon a small hut with smoke billowing out of the top.

When they entered they could see animal furs strewn all over the ground, bugs and organs in jars, and a shadowy figure looming over a table. He didn't seem to know they were behind him so Ron lightly touched his shoulder.

He jumped and pointed an antique handgun at them. He shook with fear as he eyed them suspiciously, "Who are you, what do you want?"

"My name is Ron Stoppable, these are my friends: Tara, Josh, Bonnie, Brick, Monique, and Felix. We are looking for the ghost expert; are you him?" Ron stood still hoping to not frighten the man anymore than he already was.

"Yes I am he; what do you need my services for?" the man lowered his gun slowly.

"We have a friend whose been possessed by a killer ghost," Tara replied.

"Are we taking a mutated ghost here?"

"Yes that's it we really need your help," Ron said excitedly.

"It wouldn't happen to be Kim Possible would it?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because the radio said that Kim Possible is in Middleton causing havoc."

Everyone gave each other worried looks.

"I see you really care for her; here," he handed Ron a small necklace with a green emerald shining on the end; "This will help you."

"How can this thing help us stop a psychotic spirit?" Bonnie questioned.

"Oh ye of little faith, this necklace is specifically made for trapping demons and evil spirits. It won't be easy though."

"What must I do?" Ron asked clutching the amulet in his sweaty palm.

"First you need to use the amulet to enter the host's mind, after that you will have to fight the ghost until he is worn out enough, then you must hold the amulet up to the spirit and chant: MALI MALI UKA UKA, the spirit will be trapped in the emerald for all eternity, when that's over you leave the person's mind and all is well."

Ron let it all sink in until he was sure he had it all down in his head, "Thank you sir you don't know how much this means to me."

"Just remember to bring back the amulet," the man chuckled as they all rushed to Brick's car and drove with all hast to downtown Middleton where Kim was sighted.

* * *

Just as the radio stated Kim was roaming the streets chasing bystanders and causing mayhem. She saw Ron and the group and sneered in disgust; she then picked up a nearby car and hurled it at the teens.

"OUT!!" Ron yelled as everyone scrambled out just before the two cars collided and exploded.

"You are paying for that!" Brick cried out. Kim gave him a mean glare and he backed off.

"I need you guys to distract her so I can confront the spirit." Ron held the amulet firm before placing it around his neck.

Tara and Bonnie rushed out onto the street and began flailing their arms wildly trying to get the spirit's attention; it worked. Kim began stomping towards them which gave Ron the chance to dive at her with the amulet pointed at her.

In a flash he disappeared and Kim's body fell limp. Everyone else gathered around and propped Kim up to make her comfortable, "Go get em Ron" they all said.

* * *

Ron soon found himself at what looked to be a medieval style castle. He entered the big wooden doors to see Kim chained by her wrists to the wall; her feet dangling from the floor.

"Ron!!" she cried out in relief. Ron ran over to free her, but was stopped by a ugly looking creature that looked like it came from the swamps.

"Is this the ghost?" He maneuvered around the smelly creature, but it continued to block him.

"Be careful Ron, he's very dangerous."

Ron used his monkey powers to fend off the creature's attacks, but it was so slow and every time he went on the offensive it seemed to be afraid and back off.

"This is too easy KP" he was glad that it wasn't this huge super strong super fast thing that would beat him in two seconds. After believing he had done enough he pulled out the amulet and pointed it towards the beast.

Then he saw the creature's eyes for the first time, those green eyes were so familiar. They were filled with love and fear; he felt all the feelings he would feel when he was near Kim. Wanting to hold her, to kiss her; this was wrong.

"This isn't the ghost," Ron concluded. Then the creature pushed him out of the way and was hit by two long spear like devices. When they contracted it was acually two arms that belonged to the now free Kim.

"What a pity; I thought you wouldn't be smart enough to see under my disguise, but this is an acceptable plan b."

"You're the ghost, but how come you look like Kim?' he asked confused.

"This is Kim's mind naturally I would inherit her appearance. I hoped you would suck her into the amulet then I would be in total control, but killing her was much easier." the evil Kim grinned.

The ugly swamp like exterior suddenly melted and revealed Kim who wasn't moving. "Come on KP wake up; you can do anything. You can't die; I need your help to stop this thing," he sobbed uncontrollably tears falling on Kim's face, but then her eyes opened.

"R…Ron?"

"KP?" seeing that she was alive he embraced her tightly tears falling even more now.

"Ron," she said weakly, "This is my mind so I make the rules and in this world you can do anything; if you believe. So go beat that creep and when I truly wake up I'll reward you with the biggest kiss you'll ever experience."

"Alright Kim you just rest, this bozo is mine."

He went into a stance; challenging the evil Kim. She looked at him with a smile on her face, "How do you expect to beat me? Here I control everything." She stretched her arms again to create two long spears and before they hit Ron he dodged them. Then moving at an immeasurable speed he was inches from her face, "Here Kim wants me to win."

He then socked in the chin; she went flying into the stone wall and crashed right into it leaving a very big hole. She retaliated with a flurry of kicks and punches, but Ron used his super speed to wiz around them.

He then looked at her and said, "If I can do anything then maybe this will even the odds."

Suddenly the evil Kim found her self surrounded by thousands of Ron's. Every single one took turns beating her until every single one had had a turn. The evil Kim was a battered mess unable to move or even speak.

Ron then took the amulet and repeated the magic words, "MALI MALI UKA UKA!!!!"

The necklace turned into a violent whirlwind which sucked the evil Kim into it; she struggled, but was unable to escape its pull.

With the evil Kim gone the real Kim had control again; when Ron turned to see if she was alright she was standing before him in a brilliant glow that nearly blinded him.

"Thank you Ron, you better hurry my kisses don't wait for long." Ron held the amulet up and he was transported back to Middleton. Kim bean to stir and when she saw Ron she ran over to give him that big kiss.

Everyone else decided to kiss each other too and the spectators were surprised to see four couple kissing in the middle of the street, but seeing that the threat was gone everyone cheered and applauded.

"Well we better return this," Ron said holding the amulet.

"And this," said Tara revealing the Necromancer's book.

This sure has been a crazy week; and we still have school tomorrow," Bonnie moaned.

"I don't know about you, but I'm taking the day off," Josh said holding Tara's hand.

"And what do we tell our parents or the teachers?" asked Monique.

"How about the truth; we just fought a family of killer spirits and a mutated ghost which took over our bodies and we need to take break," Brick stated.

Everyone just laughed as they all walked down the street holding each other's hands.

THE END.

Short chapter, but man that was an interesting story. My next one will be coming in a short while so look for it. Please review!! KingOAnime


End file.
